


In the Heart of an Olive Tree

by L_Esterel



Series: Stills [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Javi is a tree, M/M, POV Second Person, Sad, Short, Vague, i like olive trees, idk why, prose, very very abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: In which Javi is a tree in whose trunk Yuzu finds refuge.





	In the Heart of an Olive Tree

Within the hollow trunks of the gnarled and twisted olive that still flowers on its thousandth birthday but has long since stopped fruiting, you sit still.

Unwilling to disturb the world that has lived for aeons, you breathe. You match the ancient breaths of the olives: slow, rhythmic, grounding and forever.

Through little chinks in trunk, you can see the sky and the world that gushes by you without a second glance. You, who escaped the flooding stream to sit in a frozen moment, within an olive tree.

Until the wind rustles the silver green leaves, bringing with it the smell of a salt-stained sea. It's calling for you. And you must go. So you look, for one last time, at this rock in the face of the World. It is everything you aren't; eternal, strong and haven. Then leave, to be swept up and forgotten by the ebb and flow. But you are remembered forever by the olive tree.

Your name is etched in its bark, in the rings of its trunk. And it remains there when the olive too succumbs to the river.

Perhaps you'll meet again, you and the olive tree, in the cold deeps of a world that remembers nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought that no matter how much Yuzu achieves, no one will remember him in a hundred years.


End file.
